Database systems can be provided to store data and can support reporting, analysis and interpretation of data. For example, a user can query a database and can receive results. In some examples, the results can include data that is responsive to the query and/or a data visualization that is provided based on data that is responsive to the query. In some examples, a database system can provide flexible reporting and analysis tools to support users in evaluating and interpreting data. In some examples, users are able to make informed decisions and determine target-orientated activities to achieve goals based on information provided from a database system.